


I Won't Stop You

by Thatonecountry



Category: Bangtan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonecountry/pseuds/Thatonecountry
Summary: You’ve entered Jungkooks’ house, but will you be able to leave in one piece?





	I Won't Stop You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve entered Jungkooks’ house, but will you be able to leave in one piece?

hi!  
I have noticed that many people have looked at this while i was offline. Im sorry to delete the chapters but this is not my story and i only posted it so i could download the magnificent thing onto my phone.  
If you would like to read the story (you should its like a bible to me) please visit imsarabum on tumblr!  
thank you and enjoy!


End file.
